


It's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, LIKE EVER, M/M, What am I doing, and stucky for life, becuse he is bucky, but i think bucky will make him feel better, fluffy fluff, i feel a bit sorry for steve, just read it, steve loves it, this be fluff, tony does not do cooking, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world need more stucky christmas fluff, okay</p><p>Therefore, Steve is baking cookies, but not all things goes as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's beginning to look a lot like christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!  
> Since it's december and officially okay to post christmas fluff withput being throughoutly judged; imma do it!!  
> Hope you guys like it!! <3

Christmas was without a doubt Steve’s favourite holiday. It was only a few days into December, yet Steve had been wearing his ugly Christmas sweaters and humming Christmas songs for well over a month.

Because of this “obsession”, as Tony had so kindly phrased it, Steve was in charge of seasonal decorations and food during the Christmassy months. Every flat surface in the tower was occupied by some sort of glittery Christmas tree or brownie (preferably in combination) and in every window was a Christmas light spreading a soft yellow glow in the room.

Jars filled with various types of homemade caramel, butterscotch and chocolate pralines lined the kitchen shelves and the kitchen island was filled to the brim with rolled out ginger bread dough and cookie cutters.

Steve himself was running around in a Santa-apron, humming along to whatever song playing on the radio, stacking baking trays and shoving unbaked cookies into the oven. It was fairly early in the morning. Well, Steve had already been on his morning run, in the gym for an hour and showered before he got started, but early in the sense that no one else was up.

Or at least that’s what Steve thought until a pair of arms was wrapped around his waist.

Steve froze, almost dropping the bowl of cranberry cupcake frosting he held in his hands.

“Mornin’” a raspy voice spoke in his ear, and Steve felt a huge grin spread across his face.

Steve placed the bowl on the kitchen counter and turned around in the embrace, coming face to face with a newly awake Bucky.

His eyes were sleep-filled and his perfectly tamed bedhead was perfect as ever, seriously, how could someone who just got out of bed look so god-damn cute?! Steve closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but just as their mouths were supposed to meet, Steve felt a dribble of something being smeared across his lips.

What the..?!

There were a loud "Mmmm" opposite Steve, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Bucky shove an entire finger of cranberry frosting into his mouth, a devilish smirk plastered across his face.

"Hey..! You bucking ....! That's for the cupcakes!!"

Bucky made a run for it and retreated to a safe distance on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Lucky then that I'm your cupcake" Bucky said.

Steve tried so hard to keep a straight face, but if anyone can pull off the combination of a grin and puppy eyes, it's Bucky, and Steve felt himself melt way too quickly for his liking.

"Well okay then, you're forgiven" Steve said, taking a step forward to reach across the island and give Bucky a chase kiss

"Mmm, that frosting was really good" Steve said as he pulled away.

But Bucky had other plans. He grabbed Steve's face in his hands and started a heated make-out session. Or, well, as heated as it can get kissing across a kitchen island.

"Ugh that's gross, that's where I make my food!" Tony exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Have you ever made your own food, Tony?" Nat spoke as she entered the kitchen just behind Tony. He stared blankly at her before talking.

"Correction: ugh gross, that's where Pepper makes my food!"

Nay let out a huff of laughter and Steve couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, guys, what's that smell?" Clint spoke from where he'd managed to sneak in, standing by one of the shelves, fiddling with a jar of walnut chocolates.

Steve's face fell immediately.

"OH MY GOD THE GINGERBREADS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what song i had steve humming along to in my head, mohahah  
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it, would make for the best christmas present ever <3
> 
> ~i do not own marvel, marvel owns me~


End file.
